Data such as audio and/or video data may be captured or sampled at one location and may be transmitted to another location where it may be presented on a display and/or a through a speaker. For example, a surveillance camera may capture live video and transmit the live video to a display. The display may be located close to the camera or it may be located remote from the camera. In some cases, that captured data may be transmitted to another location via wired and/or wireless path such as a communications network.
Noise may be introduced in such input/output systems that may distort the output data and/or render the output data useless. Noise may be introduced at various stages to corrupt the data. For example, noise may be introduced when the data is captured or input, during transmission and/or when data is output.
Error encoding techniques may be used to reduce or eliminate noise, and/or safeguard the data from such noise in such input/output systems. Conventional means of error encoding may use an analytical solution, which may become data burdened. Other means of error encoding apply a statistical method that may not offer adequate sampling rates.